


Post-finale extended scene on the bed

by I_dont_write_fanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, cs, cs smut, ouat spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_write_fanfic/pseuds/I_dont_write_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made some gifsets of CS on the bed and started a few lines about where that scene should've gone in the Season Four finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-finale extended scene on the bed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof this at all im sorry

“Oof!” The sound came from both their lips as they crashed against Emma’s neatly made bed, wrinkling the comforter in the process. Emma held Killian’s hand against the mattress next to his head and licked her lips as she straddled him, smiling wickedly at the position she managed to get him in  _finally_. After what she saw today she had a need to pin him down and hold him there, make sure he was always nearby and to never have to lose him like that again. The memories of his death were still replaying in her mind simply fueled her desire to have him, hold him, mark him as  _hers_ forever, which is precisely why she was currently holding his only hand underneath hers and squeezing for dear life.  _This_  is real, this is right, how it should be, how it should  _always_  be; her here in Storybrooke with  _her_  Killian.

Her other hand rested on his chest, where it recently found its home over his heart, assuring her it was there and beating strongly. Just as he protects her heart, she protects his. These moments, these scenarios like the one today, every time she comes close to losing him, she’s reminded of how much she cares about him and wants him to  _know_. Only she knows she hasn’t shown it enough or said the words, and today she actually lost him. Maybe in another reality, but she did lose him, and she’s finally done wasting time and being  _scared_  about her feelings for this man. She squeezed his hand once more, confirming his position beneath her, and she licked her lips once more before they curved upwards.  

“Miss Swan, I do believe you have me at a disadvantage,” Killian smiled with a quirked eyebrow at her, knowing full well their tumble onto her bed wasn’t an accident. He knew she would be happy he was alive but he couldn’t have gauged it this well. A quick jolt of panic ran through him as he recalled her parents downstairs, who knew full well they were up here and likely waiting for them to come down from the loft and go to the diner. Killian was beginning to wonder whether heroes ever got laid or if they were always obligated to celebrate with the people they saved. It always seemed like the latter was happening.  

“We gotta be quick, my parents downstairs,” Emma whispered against his lips before pressing her mouth to his and slowly sucking on his bottom lip. Before he had a chance to protest, she cupped him through his pants, and he lost any qualms he had about fooling around within spitting distance of her parents.

“Whatever you want, love,” he breathed against her neck, pulling her sweater off her shoulder with his hook so he could kiss her collarbone, “Just try to be quiet, Swan, your father already killed me once today.” Emma bit back a groan, either at his remark or what his tongue was doing, he wasn’t sure until she bucked her hips against his. He could feel himself throbbing underneath his layers of leather, hoping to gods they could both stay quiet and possibly get away with some pleasure for once. She unzipped his jeans quickly, yanking them down enough so his cock could spring free and he let out of a sigh of relief.

“Are you sure they can’t see us up here?” he whispered as she was pulling one of her pant legs off with her underwear. Gods dammit she was fast. They were both already  panting from frantically undressing their bottom halves, hastily looking for mutual pleasure in celebration of their victory and homecoming. Killian’s entire body tensed just as she straddled over him, ready to sink down onto his cock, and they heard the apartment door slam shut. Both their heads jerked towards the sound, wondering if her parents had, in fact,  _left them alone for once_. Killian’s heart was beating so loud it was almost all he could hear, thumping in his eardrums all the way through to the tips of his toes, so intent on releasing this desire they’ve had towards each other for so long. Emma covered herself haphazardly with her removed pants to peer over the railing for signs of her parents.

They were all clear.

“Perhaps we can actually take our time, now?” he asked hopefully, sitting up on the bed, wanting to give every part of Emma’s body the attention it deserved. She returned to straddling him on the bed, hovering tantalizingly over his upright cock and his hands instantly went to her hips as hers ran through the thick hair on his chest. She slowly lowered herself to rub against the underside of his cock, soaking it with her wetness as she scratched her fingernails along the V opening of his shirt. Her hands began removing his vest and shirt at a glacial pace, each clasp and button taking what felt like ages to undo, and very soon he regretted suggesting they ‘take their time.’ Gods, he already felt like he was going to explode just from rubbing against her, just from feeling how wet he made her and knowing how much she wanted him.

When his buttons were finally undone and his shirt lay open on his chest, he sat up to remove the clothing, but she pushed both her hands against his chest, pinning him to the bed once more. Once again, she held down his sole hand under hers, taking control and claiming him as  _hers_  as she sank down onto him, taking him fully inside of her. They both groaned, relaxing their muscles like they had finally reached this place they had waited so long to get to, savoring every aspect of this feeling of being joined together.

Before moving, she pulled her sweater off over her head and quickly unhooked her bra, tossing both items to the side before she began to rock on Killian’s lap. One hand was anchored over his heart and the other held his hand in hers as she moved slowly up and down over him, controlling their pace, adjusting to this overwhelming pleasure of having the man she loved inside of her. Emma’s head lolled back once she found a rhythm, rolling her hips in slow circular movement, letting her feel all of him inside her, slowly building up the tingling warmth that was gaining low in her stomach. She could feel it coming, feeling her inability to hold back the moans of pleasure that were escaping her throat, needing to be closer to him, needing him deeper inside of her, that she felt her hands move to his face and hair. She leaned over parallel to him so her breasts were rubbing against his chest with each roll of her hips, chasing the increasing bouts of pleasure pulsing through her. She wanted to share it with him, wanting him to feel what she was feeling, so she pressed her lips firmly against his, feeling the tingling in her body seem to transfer into his, swiping her tongue against his and grasping onto his hair.

Her entire body tightened, her fingers wrapped around his locks of hair, pulling herself as close to him as she could get, needing to consume him, letting him consume her. This was her ‘I love you.’ This is what she was trying to say to him, trying to take him in as part of her, trying to let him know that she couldn’t go on without him, that she can’t lose him and won’t let anyone try to take him away from her again. Because look what they could do, look what they can create. This amount of pleasure must be record breaking, since she could barely breathe and she was seeing stars. Killian bucked his hips up into hers, still chasing his release, before groaning and dropping his head back into the pillow.

Her head felt dizzy and her entire body was tingling as it jerked around his before going limp, like all the energy was taken out of her and put into that very moment to make her feel that way. She couldn’t bring herself to roll off him, still savoring the feeling of him inside her, not ready to let go of it just yet. Her hand cupped his face, thumb swiping over his stubble as she studied his face. Her body was still slowly rocking against his and he smiled wide she thought her heart was going to burst.

“I love you, Killian.”


End file.
